Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know
by masked.renegade
Summary: A DxC songfic/oneshot. based on the song: Don't let me be the last to know by. Brittany Spears. Duncan has a dream of a masquerade and Courtney's there.But he can't bring himself to say something to her. rated T


**YAY! My first songfic/ oneshot! Hope you like!**

* * *

_I stood on the balconey of the palace as the moonlight showered over me. I adjusted my white mask and sighed at the fact that I was alone. But I didn't want to show any hints of weakness, for I was a delinquint, the kind of person who laughed in the face of danger. That is the beauty of a masquerade, no one can see your true expression, for it was invisible with all the lace, masks, and make-up hiding it. I loomed over the side of the balconey and spotted a blonde couple kissing as though it was their last day for their eyes to meet. _

_ I spun around when I felt a sudden light tap on my shoulder, it was my friend Gwen. She was a dark spirited person who never really looked on the bright side of things. Though you could probably tell due to her black hair, blue highlights, and all the black eyeliner and nailpolish she used. She wore a striped maroon colored dress with dozens of big black feathers running down the her head was a silver crown, with maroon colored gloves that had holes slashed through them. She delicatly held a black feathered mask over her pale face._

_"What do you want Gwen?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow._

_"I just wanted to inform you that Trent and I wil be will be dancing, are you coming?" Trents eyes seemed to smile underneath his black mask when his name was announced._

_"Nah, i'll stay here, i'll be leaving this joint soon anyways." I never really liked to stay at these kinds of parties for too long. Usually there would be a snotty rich family that would arrive and force everyone to introduce themselves. I spoke to soon when the annoying sound of trumpets began to play and some short guy with a scroll announced,"Introducing her royal highness Princess Courtney."_

_I rolled my eyes 'Oh God ' _

_ But stopped dead in my thoughts when I spotted Mistress Courtney. She seemed to glide down the staircase and bow to the applauding audience. She had copper complected skin with smooth brown hair that brushed her shoulders and delicatly placed on her head was a small shiny silver tiara. With some barely noticeable freckles sprinkled above her nose. She wore a pink sleeveless dress with white frills. It fit tight and showed off her brilliant curves but flared out right below her bodice. The dress reached her ankles and showed off her golden heels. And placed perfectly on her face was a white mask with a glittery gold floral print, with a pair of white gloves that slightly passed her wrist._

_ Dozens of guys lined up to greet her presence. 'Desperate' I said, trying to hide it between coughs. She must of heard me, cause she glared at me and began to make her way over. I managed to keep a smug expression though I was thrilled inside. She stood in front of me and held out her hand._

_"Good Day sir...?" She awaited for me to kiss her hand, but even though I longed to, I kept my dignity._

_"Duncan." I answered her, keeping my arms crossed._

_She took her hand and placed it on her hips. "Are you new here? I've never seen you around here before."_

_"No I just don't enjoy these kind of prissy parties." She looked at me in shock, as though she didn't expect me to be rude._

_She turned to walk away but I then grabbed her wrist, she spun around and we came face-to-face. She blushed madly and I smirked in a seductive way. Her lips were so close to mine, I brushed my lips against hers and uncontrolably started to make out with her. Her lips didn't move, i'm guessing she was inexpierienced. I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth and she grouned in pleasure. She placed her hand to the back of my head and started to kiss me back. Disappointingly she pulled back to breath, I placed my hand to her cheek and started to nibble on her ear. She pressed her body against mine and I mouned as did she. I made my way down her neck and she moaned again. I then stopped when she placed her head on my shoulder._

_I smelled her hair and for the first time I felt something that I never felt before. Could it be love?_

_I'm guessing she felt the same way, because she whispered in my ear,"I Love You."_

_No words could describe how happy I felt. She wanted me to say the same thing because she looked at me with glistening eyes and hope. I wanted to say it back so badly...but I couldn't...literally I couldn't somehow I couldn't speak. She continued to look at me now with disappointment and sadness. I shook my head to let her know I couldn't talk, but I guess she took it the wrong way and began to cry. I have no idea why I couldn't speak, it's like I became mute. She slowly walked away, I wanted to race to her and embrace her again but for some reason I couldn't move. As if I was glued to the ground. I continued to try and yell to her but I couldn't. The whole palace vanished and all I could see was Courtney walking away until she vanished. My eyes burned with tears._

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom and sat up, it was morning and I was drenched with the sunlight. I sighed at the fact that I was alone.

'_That dreamed seemed so real'_ I thought to myself. It couldn't have been real, Courtney broke up with me a year ago. All because I wouldn't tell her that I Loved her back. I wanted to so badly but I couldn't bring myself to man up and say it. I told my friends, family, even my pet scruffy that I loved her but I just couldn't bring myself to admit it to her. I don't know why I can't get her out of my head.

I remember the last thing she told me before she exited the door. "So baby if you love me... don't let me be the last to know."

* * *

**I'm very happy with the way this turned out. So please no hurtful comments. This songfic is based on the song: **

**Don't let me be the last to know by. Brittany Spears**

**It's a great song you should listen to it right after reading this.**

**Read and review please!**


End file.
